Fallen
by BTRlover1122
Summary: After moving to Los Angelas away from her family to escape her secrets and to become a singer with her friends, Breana Davenport meets James Diamond and the rest of Big Time Rush. She then starts falling in love with James, only to be afraid to tell him her secret and finding out he's keeping secrets from her as well. Fanfic 1 of 5. James/OC
1. Chapter 1

My name is Breana Davenport. I am the younger sister of Adam, Bree and Chase Davenport, my brothers and sister. I have a secret. _We have secrets._ Our secret was something unimaginable for someone not like us. At first, it was just a science project theory of my dad's, but then it morphed into something to actually create super heroes theoretically and to save the world. Our secret is: We're bionic.

Being Bionic means that we have powers not possible in a normal human body. My oldest brother Adam has super strength and heat vision plus plasma grenades, my sister Bree has super speed and my 2nd oldest brother, Chase has super smarts and super senses, which rounds out to Intelligence. He also has a force field, an override app, a magnetism app and molecular kinesis. The molecular kinesis is one of his hidden abilities. Also, when he gets really mad or is threatened, he turns into Spike, thanks to his commando app. He's been able to control Spike more than he was a few years ago, thanks to my help with controlling his anger, since I have a few anger issues of my own.

My powers are Intelligence and heat vision. My now deceased twin brother Danny had teleportation and speed. In order for us to have powers, we were created. Adam, Bree and Chase were created created, in a petri dish and developed in tubes, while me and Danny were created the old fashioned way by my mother and father, who are now divorced. When she was just in the begging of her pregnancy, my dad asked her if it was okay for me and Danny to have powers, she said yes, because she knew about how Adam, Bree, and Chase were bionic and loved them anyway. He injected whatever chemical into her to make us who we are now and that's how Danny and I got our powers.

I love my family, but the secret of me being bionic is too much to keep on top of how I feel about losing my twin brother, who was my other half and one of the few people who understood me. I was watching Tv when I saw an ad that Gustavo Rocque needed female singers, to go along with the boy band he has, Big Time Rush. He was going to be in Welkerville tomorrow for the talent search. I got an idea: me, Kasie, Alison, and Claire, and Jesse could addition to be a kind of rock/pop girl band.

I smiled and turned towards Chase who was sitting by me on the couch. "What?" He asked. "Can you please drive me, Kasie, Alison, Claire, and Jesse to the talent search tomorrow? This is my chance to move to the big city and make it as a singer. I promise I'll make it up to you if you drive us." "But what about Mr. Davenport? What would he think? I want you to live your dreams, but I don't want to get in trouble by him or anything." "Chase, I'll get my mom to take care of that. You now how it's been for me after Danny died. Anything to get me out into the world and to not be basically a robot is fine right?" He looked at me with his hazel eyes staring into my soul.

"Fine." He said. "Thank you!" I squealed, hugging him. He hugged me back, surprised. We pulled away after a minute. "Please be careful squealing. You hurt my ears a little bit. I don't get how you have super hearing like I do and can be so loud." "Sorry Chase. I get loud when I get excited. Thank you so much for this. You're the best big brother ever." Adam was hanging out with a friend so he didn't here that. "And you're the best little sister ever." Tasha, our step mom and Leo, our stepbrother's mom, then came downstairs. "What's this about? I heard squealing. and Breana, you're smiling more than usual."

"Well Tasha, promise you won't tell dad yet, but tomorrow Chase is going to drive me, Kasie, Alison, Clair and Jesse to the talent search tomorrow." "Talent search?" "Yeah, Gustavo Rocque is looking for some female singers and I'm going to call them so we could addition and be a kind of rock/pop girl band maybe." "Ok, I won't tell Donald yet. Good luck. You really need this since the accident." "Thank you." I said getting up and hugging her. "You're welcome. Now go call them before it gets late. Tomorrow is still a school day." Tomorrow was Wednesday and a half day at Mission Creek High School, where I was going to school. I didn't really like the school that much, especially Principal Perry.

I went upstairs to my bedroom. I sat down at my computer desk and pulled up Skype, since my computer was already on. I got into a five way with Kasie, Alison, Claire and Jesse. "What's up girl?" Kasie asked. She must be in a really good mood. "Guess what?" I asked them. "What?" They asked in unison. "Tomorrow there's a talent search because Gustavo Rocque needs female singers to go alongside Big Time Rush. We could addition and hopefully become a kind of rock/pop girl band. Chase said he'll drive us." "EEE! I love Big Time Rush! Especially Carlos!" Alison exclaimed. I flinched, because of my super hearing. "Oh I know! And Chase is hott!" Claire said, accenting the t's. "No, offense Claire, but even though we're not technically related, I don't want to here how you think my brother is _hot. "_

"Sorry, but he is." "Anyways, do you think Kendall would like me?" Jesse asked. "Kendall would love you. You're pretty, smart and funny." She blushed. "Do you think I have a chance with Logan? Kasie asked. "Most definitely. You're prettier than Camille Roberts, and as a bonus you're awesome and funny. Oh by the way, if we ever meet her, don't tell her I said that." "We won't. We don't need any cat fights." Kasie, Alison, Claire and Jesse said together. I smiled at them. If Danny was here, he would've laughed at that. "I miss Danny." "Me too." Claire said and I could see her prop her head up on her elbow. Suddenly my dad came into the room. "Hey Breana, I need you in the lab for a glitch check soon." "Glitch check? What does he mean by that." "I-I I need to go. I can't tell you right now."

I signed off Skype and walked to the elevator down to the lab. My thoughts jumbled together and I realized again that I need to tell Kasie, Alison, Claire and Jesse that I'm bionic. _That we're bionic. _ I walked into the elevator with Bree, Adam and Chase. "Are you alright?" Adam asked me. He must've read my emotions. Even though he's not school smart, he can read the emotions of people he's close with. "I'm fine." "Are you thinking about Danny?" he asked. I smiled a little. "Yes." I said simply, because I was. He wrapped his arms around me as gently as possible, trying not to break me with his strength. He rubbed my left hand with his thumb and I leaned into him. "I miss him." I mused, the tears starting to fall.

"We all do." Chase said. "Especially me. When he was alive, I had someone to play speed tag with whenever I wanted, not just when we traveled to where there are other bionics. He was funny too, always making me laugh." Bree said, looking at the floor of the elevator. "You'll see him again someday. Just not now." Chase said, speaking of heaven. After a few moments of silence, we felt the elevator lurch to a stop where the lab was.

_I need another story_  
_Something to get off my chest_  
_My life gets kinda boring_  
_Need something that I can confess_

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red_  
_From all the truth that I've said_  
_Come by it honestly I swear_  
_Thought you saw me wink, no_  
_I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that'll light those years_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_  
_Don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_My God_  
_Amazing that we got this far_  
_It's like we're chasing all those stars_  
_Driving shiny big black cars_

_And everyday I see the news, all the problems that we could solve_  
_And when a situation rises, just write it into an album_  
_Seen it straight to gold_  
_I don't really like my flow, no, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that'll light those years_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_  
_Don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_Oh, got no reason, got not shame_  
_Got no family I can blame_  
_Just don't let me disappear_  
_I'mma tell you everything_

_So tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that'll light those years_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_  
_Don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_So tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that'll light those years_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_  
_Don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_All my secrets away_  
_All my secrets away_

I sang softly under my breath the one song I wrote. Adam smiled a light smile. The elevator doors opened and we stepped out. "So guys, I need to check your bionics for glitches." My dad gave us all regular glitch checks. I looked over and saw our old tubes. We used to stay in them for a little while each day, to escape reality and recharge our bionics kind of. We don't stay in them anymore. Adam's tube was on the far left, then Bree's tube and then Chase's tube. Next to Chase's tube was Danny's old tube and then my tube. After Danny died, none of us could really go back inside our tubes because there was something missing: Danny. I refused to go inside the lab for a month after his death. For a few weeks after the accident, I practically refused to leave my room, except to go to the bathroom and eat. Though somehow, Bree persuaded me to go running with her on some days. I was like a robot then, something I'm trying not to be now.

He checked me for glitches first, since I was most vulnerable. "You don't really have any glitches but Alicia and how you turn invisible whenever you get nervous. Oh and your heat vision." He said after the glitch test was done with. Alicia is my alter ego that comes out whenever I get really mad or am threatened like Chase has Spike. Chase went next, and again he didn't have any glitches but Spike. Bree and Adam went after him. They usually don't have any glitches, but whenever she gets nervous, Bree ends up speeding away from whatever she's nervous about, and Adam's heat vision will glitch from time to time.

After the glitch test, we went back upstairs, going into our separate rooms to go to bed. I changed into my pajamas and tried to sleep, but couldn't. My mind kept going to Danny. I got out of bed and crept into Chase's bedroom. "Chase," I said softly. "Are you awake?" "Yes Breana. What do you need?" "Can I sleep with you tonight? I'm a little nervous about tomorrow and I miss Danny." "Sure." I laid down on his bed and fell asleep in his sweet embrace. _Here goes nothing._


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I woke up next with Chase's arms around me. That made me feel better about today and numbed my pain. I could hear his soft breathing as I got out of his bed and walked back to my room. I looked into the mirror and knew was that today was the day. The day to reveal my biggest secret to my best friends and the day that would decide my fate. I looked through my closest and decided what to wear. I picked out my favorite skinny jeans and a pair of black leather boots with a slightly elevated heal. I resisted the urge to wear my boots with a five inch heal and lace up detailing. Wearing those would make Trent try to hit on me even more than he already does. I hate it. The way he hits on me makes me feel insecure and like a toy. His intelligence was unbelievably low. He was still in High School after seven, almost eight years. Can't they just let him graduate already and save us the suffering?

I decided on wearing a pink plaid shirt over a white tank top, buttoning the plaid shirt except the top few buttons. I was extremely smart, but I could still try to look casual chic. I straightened my medium brown hair that had natural blondish highlights and left my room, grabbing my homework and school books on the way out. I threw my stuff in my backpack and grabbed my copy of Romeo & Juliet before meeting Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo in the kitchen to go to school. Adam was just shy of graduating, Bree was a senior, Chase was a junior and I'm a sophomore. Leo is a freshman. I grabbed an apple and my dad drove us to school. When we got to school, Alison, Claire, Kasie and Jesse were already waiting for us. Marcus was there too. I haven't seen him in a while since he moved in with his aunt.

"Hey guys." I told the girls. "Morning Marcus." "Hey." he said. Alison, Claire, Bree, Kasie, and Jesse had already walked away, knowing that I thought Marcus was cute. "I haven't seen you in forever." I said, pulling him into a hug. "I know. That's what I wanted to tell you. My aunt was offered a promotion and since my dad's in jail, she accepted it and we're moving back here." "That's great. I missed you." I smiled and sat next to him on the bench. "I missed you too. I have something to tell you. I..." He was cut off by the bell ringing. I stood up from the bench. "I should get to class. I'll see you later." "Later." I walked to class and I couldn't help but wonder what he wanted to say. Did he like me? If he did, great, but I'm possibly moving to Los Angelas and I couldn't handle a long distance relationship right now. If I told him, he would know that. But what if I met a boy in Los Angelas? What would happen then? Would it be better to say that we tried and failed then we didn't try at all? I was confused. There was one person who would understand: My mom.

I went through the rest of the morning puzzled, nervous and excited, Excited for hopefully moving to LA, puzzled about Marcus, and nervous about telling Kasie, Alison, Claire and Jesse I'm bionic and also about performing in front of Gustavo Rocque and the boys of Big Time Rush. I also missed Danny. If he was still here, I could easily tell him my thoughts and ask him what he thought I should do. Before lunch I met up with Alison, Claire, Jesse and Kasie and we walked to the cafeteria together. We we got there, Trent walked in. "Hey Daven Dame. Why don't you finally go on a date with the Trentster? Better than that new again kid Marcus." How did he know I had a crush on Marcus? I looked to Jesse, Kasie, Claire and Alison. "We didn't tell. We swear." They said softly in unison. "I know." I told them. My heart was torn. Marcus was watching. What did I say? "N-no Trent I don't want to go on a date with you. So stop asking." I said stuttering.

"What are you going to do about it? Your brother's gone. Are you going to have your other lame-o brothers stop me?" His words hit me like a bullet to the heart. I fought back tears. I couldn't say anything and I could barely move. I was paralyzed. "Aren't you going to speak? Or are you deaf?" Trent asked. Principal Perry was watching but she didn't say anything. I walked out of the cafeteria as fast as possible without running. After I got out of the cafeteria I started running. I finally stopped when I reached classroom 32B, a deserted classroom that was never used. I heard footsteps behind me and I walked inside the classroom. This used to be me and Danny's special spot to escape school and just talk. I sat in the corner and brought my knees up to my chin. I let the tears fall. I felt a presence and looked up. It was Marcus. "I didn't hear you come in." I said through tears.

"Are you alright?" "No." I said honestly. He kneeled down next to me. "Look at me." He put his hand under my chin so I was forced to look at him. I realized again how pretty his eyes are. "I'm sorry about Trent. I know you still miss your brother. No matter what happens, just think of me and we'll be Safe & Sound. Remember this always." I smiled a little. He then looked me in the eyes and kissed me. Telling me what he wanted to say earlier in actions instead of words. I kissed back, his lips feeling like heaven against mine. "Marcus," I said after we broke apart. He was my first kiss. "Before this goes any father, I have something to tell you." He was quiet, wanting to listen to what I had to say. I took a deep breath. "There's a talent search after school and me, Kasie, Jesse, Alison and Claire are going to audition. If we win, we'll have to move to LA." He nodded.

"That's great. I don't think you're ready for a long distance relationship then." I nodded then. "Alright. If you do move, we'll see what happens in our lives while we're apart. If we still like each other then that's great, but if we don't, then we'll still be friends. Just remember me. I've actually had a crush on you since we met." "Really? I've always thought you were cute and as I got to know you, I started crushing on you for real." "Yes. And you're more than cute, you're beautiful." he said, his hand cupping my cheek. I blushed at his words and his touch. He kissed me again, this time sweeter. "Even if I move and find another boy, I'll still love you. You know that?" "I realize that. If Danny was here, he would like to see us together or us still friends if we didn't work. And again, I'm sorry for my dad almost exposing your bionic secret." "I agree. That's in the past. Your dad wasn't a good man, you don't need to apologize again. You've done that around a million times." His hand clasped around mine and our fingers intertwined.

Sweet innocence. That's how I felt right then and there. His touch felt like magic and his slow even breathing was getting stuck on replay in my brain. _It makes your lips so kissable. And your hips unmissable. Your fingertips so touchable. Your eyes irresistible. _Song lyrics for a new song ran through my mind. I smiled up at him. My arms wrapped around his neck and I found his lips again. He was the only thing I needed at the moment. We broke apart and he shifted positions so that I was leaning on his shoulder. I looked into his eyes and everything unspoken was understood. The moment was perfect and unforgettable. We stayed like that for a few minutes and the bell rang, ruining our time together. "I'll see you later today before the talent search." I said, giving him one last hug before going to my next class which was Study Hall. I pulled out my book and opened the pages again, savoring every word of the forbidden love story that would end up lasting forever. _Forever. _Study Hall ended and I went to History, not being able to focus at all.

The day ended finally and I got my stuff out of my locker and then walked out side. I met up with Kasie, Alison, Claire and Jesse. "Are you ready for today?" "Yes. What songs are we going to sing?" "We could sing a Big Time Rush song or two and an original and we have to make sure not to mess up the lyrics or anything." Kasie said. "We should sing Halfway There together and I'll sing _Secrets._" "Secrets? Who wrote the song? I'll be singing Fearless." Claire said. "I wrote the song." "Cool. I'll sing 'Til I Forget About You." Kasie said. "I didn't know you wrote songs. I'll probably sing Home Is In Your Eyes." Jesse said. "I'll sing Like Suicide." Alison said. Everyone looked at her but me, Chase and Marcus. "What? I like rock music." She then said We piled into Tasha's car with Adam, Bree and Chase and went to my house. We got home and I raced up the stairs to the kitchen. "Hi dad." I said, hugging him. "Hi Breana. How was you day. "Good." I said, not wanting to tell about the kissing with Marcus and the run in with Trent. Alison, Kasie, Claire, Jesse, Adam, Bree and Chase already knew about it, except for the kissing.

"We're going to hang out in my room for a few and then we're going out for lunch and maybe a little shopping. Ok dad?" "Ok. Who's driving?" "Chase is. I asked him yesterday." "Ok. have fun." "We will." I walked into my room with Kasie, Alison, Claire, and Jesse and I put my stuff down. "Let's practice what we're going to sing. It will help and we'll be ready to perform." "I'll go first. I walked to the piano in the corner of the room and sat down. The notes came easily to me. My breath was shaky as I started singing the song. "_I need another story. Something to get off my chest. My life gets kinda boring. Need something that I can confess. 'Til all my sleeves are stained red From all the truth that I've said. Come by it honestly I swear. Thought you saw me wink, no I've been on the brink, so Tell me what you want to hear. Something that'll light those years. Sick of all the insincere. I'm gonna give all my secrets away._" As I got to the chorus I looked to them and Chase, who was now standing the doorway.

"This time. Don't need another perfect lie. Don't care if critics ever jump in line. I'm gonna give all my secrets away." I saw Chase looking at me approvingly. "My God. Amazing that we got this far. It's like we're chasing all those stars. Driving shiny big black cars. And everyday I see the news, all the problems that we could solve. And when a situation rises, just write it into an album. Seen it straight to gold. I don't really like my flow, no, so," The chorus came again and Adam and were in my room listening. "_Tell me what you want to hear. Something that'll light those years. Sick of all the insincere. I'm gonna give all my secrets away. This time. Don't need another perfect lie. Don't care if critics ever jump in line. I'm gonna give all my secrets away." _I heard a pot clang in the kitchen. Tasha was listening. The bridge was next and I was ready. I took a deep breath. "Oh, got no reason, got not shame. Got no family I can blame. Just don't let me disappear. I'mma tell you everything. This time. Don't need another perfect lie. Don't care if critics ever jump in line. I'm gonna give all my secrets away."

"So tell me what you want to hear. Something that'll light those years. Sick of all the insincere. I'm gonna give all my secrets away. This time. Don't need another perfect lie. Don't care if critics ever jump in line. I'm gonna give all my secrets away." Chase was then sitting next to me at the piano bench. "All my secrets away. All my secrets away." I sang the last two lines of the song. "That was amazing. I'm proud to have you as a little sister." Chase said, wrapping his arm around me. "Wonderful. Like Taylor Swift." Bree said. "I agree. You sound a lot like her. But your voice is definitely different. If you meet her, you should collaborate on a song with her." Adam said. "I definitely want to do that." "And if you meet her, could you get me an autograph?" He asked me. "Yes, Adam I would." I said, getting up from the piano bench and pulling him into a bear hug. He returned the hug and I almost completely couldn't breath. "Can't. Breath. I. Need. Air." "Sorry." He said, letting go. "It's ok."

Just then, Marcus was in the room. "Hey." "Hi Marcus." I said to him. "Your voice is amazing. I've never heard the song before. Who wrote it?" "I did." "Really? That's amazing. How did you get the inspiration for it?" I knew it was time to completely tell the secret of me being bionic. "Well, everything with Danny and my secret." I took a deep breath and turned to Kasie, Alison, Claire and Jesse. "I have something to tell you guys. It's been bothering me for a while now." "What is it?" Jesse and Kasie asked nervously. "Well you see," I looked to Adam, Bree and Chase. Adam wanted them to know the secret. I already knew that. More than four years was too long of a time to keep a secret this big. For Bree, it didn't matter to her as long as the whole word didn't know. The look in Chase's eyes showed that he was doubt full that telling the secrets would do anything good. But he was wrong, it would make everything easier.

"Adam, Bree, Chase and I, we're not exactly totally normal. We're bionic." "Bionic? What does that mean?" Claire asked. "Adam has super strength and heat vision, Bree has super speed and Chase has super intelligence. I have super intelligence and heat vision. Danny was bionic too. He had teleportation and speed." I explained. "How long have you been keeping this from us?" Alison asked. "For too long." "How did you get your powers?" Claire asked. She's pretty much the geek of the group even though I'm smart as hell like Chase. "To get our powers we were sort of created. Adam, Bree and Chase were created created by my dad in a petri dish like setting and developed in tubes. Danny and I were created the old fashioned way by my mom and dad. When my mom was in the beginning of her pregnancy, he asked her if it was ok for us to have powers and she said yes, since she knew about Adam, Bree and Chase's bionics. He injected whatever chemical and that's how Danny and I got our powers. Are you guys mad that I/we didn't tell you sooner? Marcus already knew."

"No, we're not mad. It's a big secret. We're glad you told us." Alison said. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" "Promise." Alison, Kasie, Jesse and Claire said in unison. We came together in a group hug. I motioned for Adam, Bree, Chase and Marcus to join us. Marcus hesitated. "Come on." I mouthed. He smiled at me and ended up inbetween me and Bree. The part of my back where his hand was touching tingled. I felt my face heat up slightly and I prayed that no one noticed that I blushed. We broke apart and afterwards Kasie, Alison, Claire, Jesse and I shooed them from the room so we could change and practice the rest of our music. Bree looked offended until I heard her phone rang. She checked it and I could tell by the way her face lit up that it was Ethan. After they left we closed the door of my bedroom. "So what are you going to wear?" "I was going to wear what I have on." I said. "Good choice." Kasie, our fashion guru said. "What about you?" I asked her. "Something simple. Skinny jeans and etheir a Big Time Rush or Guns N' Roses t shirt. I can't decide." "You should wear the Guns N' Roses t shirt. Logan would like it." "Thank you." "No problem."

"I'm going to go change." Jesse said. She walked into my walk in closest and walked out a few minutes later wearing red skinny jeans, a black t shirt and combat boots. "To be totally honest, you look totally hot babe." Alison told her. We always call each other babe or sweetheart or stuff like that. We were that close. And they knew that Alison was bi. I'm bi as well, but more into boys. "Hey Alison, Can you do my makeup?" "Sure hun." She pulled me into my bathroom and started on my hair. After a few minutes it was in a side pony. She got her makeup case and pulled out a bunch of stuff. "You look beautiful without makeup but some black eyeliner and some eyeshadow would make your eyes just pop. I love the color of them. Such a pretty green." She started on my makeup. "Now some lipstick would just pull it all together." "Done." She said after a few minutes. I looked in the mirror at how she fixed my makeup. She was right, the eyeliner did make my eyes pop.

"Thank you." I told her. "Your welcome. Now lets finish practicing and potentially get a record deal or you a boyfriend. I just need to change first." She said, pushing me out of the bathroom. That's how she worked. Like me, she was insecure and needed to make sure she looked good enough if she was around anyone she liked or before going out in public. I was more comfortable in sweats and old t shirts that she was though. She was beautiful in anything though, with her tall body and nice hair. She then walked out of the bathroom wearing a black v neck t shirt and underneath that she wore a black mesh shirt. She was also wearing a black leather skirt with red leggings. It fit for the song she was going to sing. She was going to sing Like Suicide, which is an awesome song by the band Seether. Seether is this rock/metal band that we all mostly like. I was the one who started listening to them first, just shortly after Danny's death. Listening to Seether was one of the things that kept me from cutting even when I was in my darkest hours.

"Ok so are we ready?" I asked as we were preparing to sing Halfway There together and make sure we could hopefully impress Gustavo. "Yep." Alsion. "Ditto." Kasie. "Same." Claire. "Definately." Jesse said as she cued the music. I smiled as I heard the familier beginning of the song, as I'd listened to it many times before and Big Time Rush was one of four of my favorite bands: Seether, Saving Abel, Halestorm and Big Time Rush. I also love Guns N' Roses, thanks to my brothers. But out of Adam, Bree, Chase, Danny and I, Chase and I loved Guns N' Roses the most and we are both music obsessed. Chase was the one who understood me the most as we have some of the same bionics. In addition to that, we have similar personalities and get along really well. He can get a little cocky sometimes though. That just gets annoying, as he is my brother. Now Chase is almost all I have left, in terms of brothers, along with Adam now that Danny's gone.

I heard the familiar start of the song and I prepared to start singing. I took a deep breath before hand. The lyrics spilled out of my mouth, having been memorized long before then.

_[Breana/Jessica:]_  
_When the chips are down_  
_Back against the wall_  
_Got no more to give_  
_Cause we gave it all_  
_Seems like going the distance is unrealistic_  
_But we're too far from the start_

_[Alison:]_  
_So we take what comes and we keep on going_  
_Leaning on each other's shoulders_  
_Then we turn around_  
_And see we've come so far somehow_

_We're halfway there_  
_We're looking good now_  
_Nothing's gonna get in the way_  
_We're halfway there_  
_And looking back now_  
_I never thought that I'd ever say_  
_We're halfway there_  
_We're halfway there_

_[Claire:]_  
_If we never flew_  
_We would never fall_  
_If the world was ours_  
_We would have it all_  
_But the life we live_  
_Isn't so simplistic_  
_You just don't get what you want_

_[Kasie:]_  
_So we take what comes_  
_And we keep on going_  
_Leaning on each other's shoulders_  
_Then we turn around_  
_And see we've come so far somehow_

_We're halfway there_  
_We're looking good now_  
_Nothing's gonna get in the way_  
_We're halfway there_  
_And looking back now_  
_I never thought that I'd ever say_  
_We're halfway there_  
_We're halfway there_

_[Alison:]_  
_How are you ever gonna reach the stars_  
_If you never get off the ground_  
_And you'll always be where you are_  
_If you let life knock you down_

_We're halfway there_  
_We're looking good now_  
_Nothing's gonna get in the way_  
_We're halfway there_  
_And looking back now_  
_I never thought that I'd ever say_  
_We're halfway there_  
_We're halfway there_  
_We're halfway there_

_We're halfway there_  
_We're halfway there_  
_We're halfway there_

_We're halfway there_  
_We're halfway there_

The song ended with all of us finishing it off. I smiled. "That was great." I told them. "Enough to get us to be finalists in the talent search." Claire added. "Yep." I agreed with her. I looked at my cell phone. "Okay, we have just enough time to quickly run through our individual songs and then Chase needs to drive us." I told them, trying not to sound controlling or something like an army director. "Alright. Like I said earlier, I'll sing Famous." Kasie said. "Alright well, you should practice." I told her. She nodded, running off to the cd player. God, she was really hyper. Cody shouldn't of gave her soda at lunch. It's really bad when she drinks soda 'cause of how hyper she'll get. Oh well, more energy for staying awake and performing for her.

It was Claire's turn to sing now. As Fearless started to play, she breathed deeply and then she began her non- existent love song. Non- existent because Danny was no longer here, plus she never met Logan Mitchell in person.

So she just sang because of how much she liked the song.

_Somethin' bout the way_  
_The street looks when it's just rained_  
_There's a glow off the pavement_  
_You walk me to the car_  
_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_  
_In the middle of the parking lot, yeah_  
_Oh yeah_

_We're drivin' down the road_  
_I wonder if you know_  
_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_  
_But you're just so cool_  
_Run your hands through your hair_  
_Absent mindedly makin' me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me head first, fearless_  
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_  
_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

_So baby drive slow 'Til we run out of road _  
_In this one horse town I wanna stay right here_  
_In this passenger seat you put your eyes on me_  
_In this moment now capture it, remember it_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me head first, fearless_  
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_  
_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

_Oh Oh_

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway_  
_My hands shake I'm not usually this way but_  
_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave_  
_It's a first kiss, it's flawless, really something, _  
_It's fearless_

_Oh yeah_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me head first, fearless_  
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_  
_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me head first, fearless_  
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_  
_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

_Oh oh, oh yeah_

I smiled at her and we applauded as she finished singing the song. "That was great." I said, running up to hug her. "Thank you." She said as she hugged back. I smiled as her arms wrapped around me. We pulled away after a minute, blushing. Blushing because back in middle school, we tripped and she fell on top of me and we accidently kissed. That one little kiss never changed our friendship, because it meant nothing even though I used to have a bit of a crush on her when I was younger. But hey, things happen and mistakes are made. That's life.

"Ok, now it's time to make the house vibrate on it's fondation!" Alison said. I laughed as she got out her copy of Seether's 'Finding Beauty In Negative Spaces' album. Then 'Like Suicide' began to play. I banged my head along with song, me being me. And then Alison began to sing the song by complete memory.

_Premeditation will kill the trust_  
_They'll never know if you fear me_  
_With every second collecting dust_  
_I feel so bloated and weary_  
_'cause she belongs to heaven_

_She's comin' over like a suicide_  
_And it's the same old trip_  
_The same old trip as before_  
_Another complicating suicide_  
_And it's the same old trip_  
_The same old trip as before_

_Burn..._

_She'll cut you down with a single thrust_  
_She's taken over too quickly_  
_No medication can cure the lust_  
_So say a prayer for the sickly_  
_'cause she belongs to heaven_

_She's comin' over like a suicide_  
_And it's the same old trip_  
_The same old trip as before_  
_Another complicating suicide_  
_And it's the same old trip_  
_The same old trip as before... as before..._

_You set me up to fucking fail this time [x8]_

_She's comin' over like a suicide_  
_And it's the same old trip_  
_The same old trip as before_  
_Another overbearing suicide_  
_And it's the same old trip_  
_The same old trip_  
_She's coming over we're in genocide_  
_And it's the same old trip_  
_The same old trip as before_  
_Another complicating suicide_  
_And it's the same old trip_  
_The same old trip as before... as before..._

Alison finished singing the song and man she was good. And her voice sounded great during the few screams in the song. As the song ended, she head banged and then went to switch off the cd player. "That was great, especially being one of my favorite songs ever, and you aced it!" I exclaimed. "Thanks. You aced your song too. And I know Gustavo will love you." Alison told me. "Thank you so much. I'm sure he'll like you too." I told her, hugging her. "Yeah, but you're much less provocative then I am, at least when you have your filter active." She said. "Well I only have a filter because of dad, and since with Tasha and how Leo is younger than I am, so I kinda have to set a good example, as I'm older than him and both Adam and Bree are almost out of the house. But hopefully I will be too, as much as I love it here." I explained. "True, true." She agreed.

I smiled. "I love you, you know that?" I asked her. "I do know that. And I love you back." She said. I smiled and hugged her again. She rested her head on my shoulder. She's taller and I love it when she does that. I smiled blissfully when I heard Kassie squeal, lost in the moment. I was thinking about Marcus and why things have to be the way they are. If they were different, I could be with Marcus and still be famous. But who knows how things will work out. I heard 'Til I Forget about you begin to play, and Kasie start singing.

_Get a call on a random afternoon_  
_I pick it up and I see that it's you_  
_Like my heart you were breaking the news_  
_You say it's over, it's over, it's over_  
_Heading out cause I'm out of my mind_  
_All my friends are gonna see me tonight_  
_Staying here 'til the sun starts to rise_  
_And I'm, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna_

_Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now_  
_Party like a rock star can I get a what now! _  
_I swear I'll do anything that I have to_  
_Til I forget about; _  
_Jump up, fall down gotta play it loud now_  
_Don't care, my head's spinning all around now_  
_I swear I'll do anything that I have to_  
_Til I forget about you_

_Til I forget about you_

_I bet you thought I'd be here on my own_  
_Waiting for you to knock on my door_  
_Since you left I don't wait by the phone_  
_I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving_  
_I found a place were I can lose myself_  
_And just leave your memory on the shelf_  
_See I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else_  
_Cause I'm goin', I'm goin', I'm goin'_

_Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now_  
_Party like a rock star can I get a what now! _  
_I swear I'll do anything that I have to_  
_Til I forget about; _  
_Jump up, fall down gotta play it loud now_  
_Don't care, my head's spinning all around now_  
_I swear I'll do anything that I have to_  
_Til I forget about you_

_Spending money like it don't mean a thing_  
_I'm going crazy now I don't even think_  
_I'm losing my mind_  
_This is all I can do_  
_Til I forget about you_

_Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now_  
_Party like a rock star can I get a what now! _  
_I swear I'll do anything that I have to_  
_Til I forget about; _  
_Jump up, fall down gotta play it loud now_  
_Don't care, my head's spinning all around now_  
_I swear I'll do anything that I have to_  
_Til I forget about you_

_Til I forget about you_  
_(Til I forget about you)_  
_I can't forget about you_

She finished singing and I realized the time. "CHASE!" I called. "WE NEED TO LEAVE!" I yelled loudly to annoy him with his bionics. He walked into my bedroom. "Jeeze, Breana you don't need to yell. And I'll drive you guys. I just need to grab the keys to one of the cars." Chase said as Claire looked at him. "Cars? How many cars do you guys have?" She asked. "I don't know, at least four." I answered. "I thought you were supposed to be smart." Chase teased. "Hey!" I said, hitting him. "Kidding, I don't know either." Chase told me. We all walked out of my bedroom. "Dad, we need the car keys." I told my father, who was at the table with Tasha. "Oh, right." He said, tossing the keys to Chase. "The 2014 Ford GT is the one you'll be driving. Sorry it's a bit of a tight fit for all six of you." He said. "Its okay dad, we don't mind being squished a bit. I call shot gun!" I said. "No way! Race you!" Claire shouted. "Well we have to go, bye dad!" I said before taking off running.

Claire beet me to the car. "Do I look alright?" I asked. "You look fine, nothing to worry about." She answered. Shortly after, Alison, Kasie, Chase and Jesse arrived at the car. "So who sits where?" Jesse asked. "Claire is shot gun, Chase is driving, I'll take the middle backseat, and Kasie can sit on Alison's lap." I said. "Ok, fine with me." Alison said. "Me too." Kasie added. "Thank you." Jesse mouthed. "You're welcome." I mouthed back. "Ok, so let's go." I said as we piled into the car.

* * *

**Ok, jeeze this is a long ass chapter. 5,799 words WITHOUT the author's note. I hope it makes up for my not updating, who ever's reading this. And please, say what you like about the chapter. And I promise the boys (Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan) will be in the next chapter. I just needed to set up this particular story a little more. And how about the thing with Marcus? You have to remember in this particular fanfic, plus the whole Fallen universe, he isn't evil, his dad just was. So that's about it, and BTR Swag and have a good day.**

**Love all of you readers. Xo, Breana**

******Oh, I don't own the songs Like Suicide, Secrets, 'Til I Forget About You, Forever and Always, and Halfway There. Halfway There and 'Til I Forget About You both belong to Big Time Rush and company, Like Suicide belongs to Seether, Forever And Always belongs to Taylor Swift, while Secrets belongs to One Republic. Don't own Big time Rush or Lab Rats, I only own my characters Breana, Jesse/Jessica, Alison, Claire, Amy, Danny, Kasie, and any other characters mentioned that aren't cannon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Welcome To The Big Time**

* * *

James' .P.O.V.

I was just sitting at an Amphitheater, I don't the name of it, all I know is the city. Near Welkerville. I don't even know what state the city is in. All I know is how Gustavo dragged Kendall, Carlos, Logan and I with him since he needed female singers to go along with Big Time Rush. More like Griffin made him. But none the less, the additions have been really boring so far. A lot of pretty girls, but none of them could sing. I looked over at Kendall as a group of five girls came in, with one boy. One the girls, I believe her name tag Clare was looking at him with googly eyes. Just as well, because the prettiest of the girls was the short on with brown hair with natural blondish highlights, and green eyes, who was wearing skinny jeans, black leather boots with a slight heal, and a plaid long sleeve shirt over a white tank top. She looked absolutely hot and her eyes stood out with her make up. I wanted to know her name but I couldn't read her name tag at the moment.

"Who's next?" Gustavo asked as he looked up from his papers. "We are." The girl I liked said, raising her hand slightly. "And you are?" Gustavo asked, referring to her and her group. "I'm Breana Davenport. My friends Alison, Claire, Kasie, Jesse and I are here to audition. My older brother Chase just drove us." The girl now addressed as Breana answered. Wait.. the Davenport surname? I'd heard about famous scientist/inventor Donald Davenport before. Logan just can't shut up about a lot of his inventions. He must be her and Chase's dad, along with any other sibling they had. I don't know. Breana gestured to the other girls as she spoke.

Alison was presumably Latina, with dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She looked kinda pretty wearing the sort of punk Rock outfit she was wearing and Carlos was staring at her. Kasie was really pretty as well, with honey eyes and medium brown hair. Logan has begun to stare at her, since him and Camille ended it for good, but are still friends. Jesse had redish brown hair, with glasses and she her grey/green eyes. Kendall was staring at Jesse. I could see her full name was Jessica. and Claire, the last girl in the group was tallish was sandy brunette hair and green eyes. She was just wearing casual clothes. Chase looked to be about our age, with tan skin, medium brunette hair and hazel eyes. He almost looked like he could be one of us, but I disregarded the thought. My mom would've heard about others in the area from my dad. "How are you going to audition?" Gustavo asked.

"Well all five of us were going to audition separately and then together as a group. Chase is just going to watch." Breana told him. She had a perfect angel face. "So what order for the individual auditions?" Gustavo then asked. "Well I Kinda wanted to go first." Breana explained. "Very well. Do you need a specific song played?" Breana shook her head. "No, I was going to play a song I wrote." She explained. "You can write songs?" Gustavo asked skeptically. "Yes Mr. Rocque sir, I can. I taught myself because of how I grew up with my mom and dad, and my now step-mom." Breana said. Gustavo looked happy about how she called him Mr. Rocque and sir. She walked on stage and began playing the piano there.

_I need another story_  
_Something to get off my chest_  
_My life gets kinda boring_  
_Need something that I can confess_

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red_  
_From all the truth that I've said_  
_Come by it honestly I swear_  
_Thought you saw me wink, no_  
_I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that'll light those years_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_  
_Don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_My God_  
_Amazing that we got this far_  
_It's like we're chasing all those stars_  
_Driving shiny big black cars_

_And everyday I see the news, all the problems that we could solve_  
_And when a situation rises, just write it into an album_  
_Seen it straight to gold_  
_I don't really like my flow, no, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that'll light those years_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_  
_Don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_Oh, got no reason, got not shame_  
_Got no family I can blame_  
_Just don't let me disappear_  
_I'mma tell you everything_

_So tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that'll light those years_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_  
_Don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_So tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that'll light those years_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_  
_Don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_All my secrets away_  
_All my secrets away_

I listened contently as she sang. It was like something was unlocking in me and I needed her to be mine. My father had once said that our kind tend to find our mates very young. Young enough to get to get to know them before being with them until the very day we die. I think she might end up being the one. I have never felt this way about any girl before, even though I had tried to find a girl to be with before, I didn't really love any of them. But Breana, she was different, even I knew nothing about her other her singing and song writing, she was different. "You my good lady, are accepted. Go sit with the dogs until the group performance." Gustavo told Breana as I looked up, as had zoned out a bit. "Thank you Mr. Rocque." Breana said before leaving the stage.

After leaving the stage, Breana hugged her brother, who was further back in the Amphitheater before going over to where Kendall, Logan, Carlos and I were sitting. "Hi, um, I'm Breana." She said as she saw us. "I'm James. Care to sit down?" I asked. She nodded and sat to to me. "I'm Kendall. Kendall Knight." Kendall said. Breana giggled. "I'm Carlos!" Carlos exclaimed. Breana giggled more. Her laugh was so cute. "And I'm Logan, Logan Mitchell. We're in Big Time Rush together." Logan explained. Breana blushed. "I actually kinda know who you guys are. Me, Kasie, Claire, Alison, Jesse and my sister Bree are actually big fans." She said as she looked down at the floor sheepishly.

"It's alright, we understand. You have a sister?" I asked. She nodded. "I have an older sister, Bree, and two older brother, Chase and Adam. We also have a step-brother, Leo." She said as she looked down sadly. "What's wrong?" I asked her. Breana breathed deeply. "It's just that, I used to have a twin brother Danny until he died in a car crash a year and a half ago. Just him and our mom were driving somewhere, and they were hit. The impact point was on his side of the car, the passenger's side, and his injuries were just too much." She explained. I placed my hand on her back. "I'm so sorry. I don't really know what's it's like to loose a family member, but that must be hard. Breana looked up at me. "It is, knowing how Danny is gone, even though our mom is still alive, it just hurts so much knowing that he's never coming back." She said. Logan looked panicked. "How about we talk about something else? Like you tell us about yourself." He said.

"Ok, sounds good." She said. I was oblivious as Kasie got to the stage, but Logan was wide-eyed as she sang Fearless. "So what do you like to do?" I asked Breana. "Well I like to sing, play video games, listen to music, write songs and hang out with my siblings." She answered. "Cool. I like singing, playing video games and listening to music too. I don't have any siblings, but these guys, Kendall, Logan and Carlos are like my brothers." I told her. She smiled. "Yeah, and Kasie, Jesse, Alison and Claire are like my sisters almost." Breana said. We talked longer and soon after, it was time for the group performance. Kasie and Logan, Alison and Carlos, and Jesse and Kendall had talked before then. "Good Luck. " I told Breana. "Thank you." She said, hugging me. Then all five girls took the stage. I smiled as I recognized the music for Halfway There.

_[Breana/Jessica]: _  
_When the chips are down, back against the wall. _  
_Got no more to give, cause we gave it all. _  
_Seems like going a distance is unrealistic. _  
_We're too far from the start. _

_[Alison]: _  
_(Preface): _  
_So we take what comes and we keep on goin, _  
_Leanin on each others shoulders. _  
_Then we turn around and see weve come so far somehow. _

_(Chorus): (Breana) _  
_We're halfway there, were lookin good now. _  
_Nothing's gonna get in the way. _  
_We're halfway there, and lookin back now _  
_I'd never thought that I'd ever say _  
_We're halfway there _  
_We're halfway there _

_[Claire]: _  
_If we never flew, we would never fall. _  
_If the world was ours, we would have it all. _  
_But the life we live isn't so simplistic, you just don't get what you want. _

_[Kasie]: _  
_(Preface) _  
_So we take what comes and we keep on goin', _  
_Leanin on each others shoulders. _  
_Then we turn around and see weve come so far somehow. _

_(Chorus): (Breana)_  
_We're halfway there, were lookin good now. _  
_Nothing's gonna get in the way. _  
_We're halfway there and lookin back now. _  
_I'd never thought that I'd ever say _  
_We're halfway there _  
_We're halfway there._

_[Kasie]:_  
_(Bridge) _  
_How you ever gonna reach the stars _  
_If you never get off the ground _  
_And your always here were you are, _  
_If you let life knock you down. _

_(Chorus): (James)_  
_We're halfway there, were lookin good now. _  
_Nothing's gonna get in the way. _  
_We're halfway there, and lookin back now _  
_I'd never thought that I'd ever say. _  
_We're halfway there _  
_We're halfway there. _

_(Kasie):_  
_Oh, We're halfway there._

I was blown away as the song ended, especially with Breana's voice, as she was singing the parts that were originally mine. "Brilliant, brilliant. All five of you are exactly what I wanted. You now will move out to the Palm Woods and come back with the dogs, my assistant Kelly and I. once there, within three months a demo will be made and then the next step will be taken." Gustavo said and I swear I saw Breana smile. "Thank so much, Mr. Rocque sir, we won't let you down." Breana said. the chatter continued and I zoned out until I felt a tap on my shoulder. "What dude?" I asked. "You zoned out." I heard Kendall say. "Oh." I said sheepishly.

Breana's .P.O.V.

I was looking over at James as Chase walked up to me. "Good job Breana. Same to you guys, Alison, Kasie, Jesse and Claire." Chase told us. "Thanks Chase." I told him. "Your welcome." He said hugging me. I smiled as I let go of him. Claire went up and started chatting with Chase, so I went over to James. "Hey." I said waving. "Hey." He smiled, waving back. I blushed and smiled at him. "You, Kasie, Alison, Claire and Jesse all did great. Especially you." James said. "Thank you." I told him as I blushed. "So you'll all be moving to the Palm Woods now?" James asked. I nodded. "Yep. We just have to decide who's living with who and find out available apartments." I explained. "Great. The guys and I actually live in Apartment 2J." James said. "Awesome. Maybe we'll be neighbors " I told him. He smiled again. "Maybe. Well we have to leave to go back to the hotel and start packing our things to go back to California. Would you mind giving me your cell number so we could talk?" James asked. "Not at all." I said. After we exchanged phone numbers, he hugged me and I swear I felt electricity spark throughout my body.

Hugging James felt different then when I was with Marcus or my brothers, I couldn't explain it, it just was different. As he embraced me I stared into his blazing hazel eyes. They were amazing and I could see so many emotions in them. "So, you and the girls are going to fly back with us?" James asked me. "Well actually, my dad kinda has a private jet since he has so much money from inventing stuff and things." I explained to James. "By any chance is you dad Donald Davenport, the famous Scientist/Inventor?" James asked. "Actually yeah, how did you know?" I asked back. "Logan talks about him a lot. And your surname, so I kinda put two and two together." James explained. I nodded. "Understandable. And really, Logan talks about my dad a lot?" I asked. James placed his hand on the back of his neck. "Well yeah, Logan's a huge dork and he absolute loves you dad's inventions and his work in the scientific Field." James told me. I giggled. "Of course, Logan is a dork." I agreed. "Hey, I heard that!" Logan shouted. James and I just burst out laughing.

"Oh My God, Hilarious." I cried holding my stomach. "I know!" James laughed. "What's so funny?" Kasie asked, skipping up to me and James. "Oh, just the fact that Logan is a dork." I explained, wiping away the tears from laughing to much. "Hey, my Logie is not a dork!" Kasie cried, whispering the last part. "Oh he is dear Kasie, and Logie?" James told her. Kasie pouted and then blushed when she realized what she said. "Uh oops. Gotta go." She said before running back off to Alison, Claire and Jessica. "Oh my lord, I think Kasie's mind got the best of her." I said. "What do you mean by that?" James asked. "What I mean is, she's a little crazy right now, and she's high on sugar today since at lunch Cody gave her soda, Mountain Dew specifically. Also, she kinda has ADD. Cody is one of mine and Danny's old friends, same with Brent. We just all grew up together and went to the same schools." I explained. "Oh, gottcha." James nodded. He looked so adorable with the expression he had on his face,

Oh God, what I am going to do. I can't like two boys. I like Marcus, but I'm starting to like James too. And I'm moving to Los Angelas soon if my dad would let me. I took a deep breath. I really am in over my head. What am I going to do?" I can't just pass off Marcus, but a relationship with James wouldn't be a long distance relationship like one with Marcus would be. Oh Well, I still have time to figure this out. I just need to talk do dad about this whole moving thing, since he might not let me at first.

I turned my attention back to James. He was ranting to Kendall something about hair products. Oh Lord, oh well. At least he knew how to do hair then. Chase walked up to me. "Hey Bre. Are you, Alison, Kasie, Claire and Jessica ready to go?" He asked. "Yeah, just a second, and by the way, remember how if you call Jesse 'Jessica' to her face she will end you you know?" I reminded him. "Crap, yeah, I hope she didn't hear that." Chase said worriedly "Don't worry, she's over their engrossed in a conversation with Kendall." I explained. "Oh good." Chase said. I walked back over to James. "Hey James, I need to leave." I told him, hugging him again. He embraced me, hugging me tightly. "Call me later, ok?" James asked as he let go of me. I smiled. "Yep, I'll make sure of that. "Great, well I'll see you later." James told me. "Later." I said as I walked to where Chase now stood with Alison, Jesse, Kasie and Claire.

We then all left to go back to my house. The drive was mostly silent, considering Alison, Kasie and Jesse had started to have crushes on Carlos, Logan and Kendall respectively. And Claire still liked Chase. When we got back to my house, my dad was waiting for us. "Oh good, Breana, you're home." He said. "Hey, dad, I have something to tell you. And can Alison, Jesse, Kasie and Claire sleep over?" I asked him, waiting for his reaction.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**So here's the 3rd Chapter. I hope you guys like it and the theme song for the story has pretty much become the song Secrets by One Republic. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, it all depends on how cooperative my brain is. Well that's that and I love all of Readers/Fallen Angels. Have a good day.**

**Xoxo, Breana**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Questions and Answers**

* * *

Breana's .P.O.V.

I turned my attention back to James. He was ranting to Kendall something about hair products. Oh Lord, oh well. At least he knew how to do hair then. Chase walked up to me. "Hey Bre. Are you, Alison, Kasie, Claire and Jessica ready to go?" He asked. "Yeah, just a second, and by the way, remember how if you call Jesse 'Jessica' to her face she will end you you know?" I reminded him. "Crap, yeah, I hope she didn't hear that." Chase said worriedly "Don't worry, she's over their engrossed in a conversation with Kendall." I explained. "Oh good." Chase said. I walked back over to James. "Hey James, I need to leave." I told him, hugging him again. He embraced me, hugging me tightly. "Call me later, ok?" James asked as he let go of me. I smiled. "Yep, I'll make sure of that. "Great, well I'll see you later." James told me. "Later." I said as I walked to where Chase now stood with Alison, Jesse, Kasie and Claire.

We then all left to go back to my house. The drive was mostly silent, considering Alison, Kasie and Jesse had started to have crushes on Carlos, Logan and Kendall respectively. And Claire still liked Chase. When we got back to my house, my dad was waiting for us. "Oh good, Breana, you're home." He said. "Hey, dad, I have something to tell you. And can Alison, Jesse, Kasie and Claire sleep over?" I asked him, waiting for his reaction. "I guess they could sleep over. And what do you need to tell me? Did you glitch in front of someone? Or did you and Adam, Bree and Chase accidentally break something or whatever?" Dad asked. "No, it's not any of those things. You might want to sit down.." I told him as we went to the kitchen where was sat at the table. Alison, Claire, Jesse, and Kasie followed us and sat down as well.

"Um, girls, would you mind leaving the room." Dad asked them. "I stood up. Well dad, they don't need to leave the room since while we were in my bedroom earlier, I told them about the bionics. I know it should be secret, but I've know Kasie, Alison, Jesse and Claire for over five years now and I know I can trust them." I explained to my father, who was now looking at me with wide eyes. "What?! How, why would you do that? I've told you guys that you need to be careful who you allow into your lives and remember what happened with Marcus, well Marcus' father." He shouted at me. Kasie, Alison, Claire, and Jesse looked confused with the mention about Marcus. 'I'll explain later.' I mouthed to them. I was frightened and tears were running down my face slightly because he was yelling.

"Dad, I couldn't live with knowing that I was keeping something extremely major and important to my life from my best friends ever. If Danny was still here, he would've also told Cody and Brent about him, well us, Adam, Bree and Chase being bionic. Can you blame me? I know I can trust them and that they won't tell a soul unless it's an extremely dangerous circumstance." I explained to my father, my voice shaky. Claire looked over at him. "Mr. Davenport, I swear on my life that I would never think of exposing the bionic technology. Breana is one of my best friends in the world. In addition, the bionic technology is amazing and I would love to learn more about if from you if you would let me." Claire began. Dad took a deep breath. "You're kinda right. And I guess it's ok as long as no body gets told that could end us and take you, Adam, Bree and Chase away. I already lost one son, I don't need to loose my daughters and my other sons as well." He explained as his voice cracked. Even though Danny had been gone for a year and a half, it was still too soon.

"Thank you for seeing my pint. I love you, you know." I told him, hugging him as he had stood up. "I love you too Bre." Dad told me, hugging me back and squeezing me in the process. "I held him tightly as we stood there for a moment, some tears still falling down my cheeks. "Is there anything else you wanted to say?" Dad asked. "Yeah, I think you should sit down again and we could talk." I stammered. "Alright, let's move to the living room." He told me as we left the kitchen and sat on the couches together. "So dad, well see what kinda happened is.." I trailed off. "What is it? Just say what you need to say." Father told me. "Tasha knows. You see, Gustavo Rocque, famous music Producer/Directer, he was looking for female singers to go along with with Big Time Rush and Kasie, Alison, Jesse, Claire and I, we auditioned. The thing is, we got in." I said shortly once I got the courage. "So what? What about your bionics? And were are you going to go with this?" Dad asked.

"We could move into apartments in the Palm Woods, an apartment block near Studio City and Los Angeles California for aspiring singers, actresses, dancers, etc. It's close to Rocque records and the boys of Big Time Rush live there too. I promise if you let me go I'll visit whenever I get a chance and come up for bionic maintenance and things. Plus it's a chance for a new beginning, after everything that's happened in the past years and a half. Daddy, you have no idea how much I want this and am willing to work for it." I pleaded. "Well, in this case, fine, you can go, I'm sure Tasha doesn't mind, but you know these things don't happen overnight right?" My dad asked. "Yes, I do know that. But I know all the hard work I put in is going to be worth it in the end.I love you, mom, Tasha, Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo very much, but there's just too many memories here. As much I love this place, there is, especially with Danny and everything, and with mom as well, though unlike Danny she could be here when we need her." I explained, tears starting to fall again.

Dad reached out and rubbed my cheek with his thumb, wiping away some of the tears. "Honey, I know. I miss Danny as well, and your mother, I still love her. But we were drifting apart and as you could picture, it was for the best. Memories, whether bad or good, they could be the death of. Burning fire into or souls, slowly breaking us. I'm happy that you get a chance to do what you love, but Ill miss you. And you must remember you need to remember, and not forget." He told me. "I love you daddy." I said, wrapping my arms around him. "And I will miss you too." I whispered. I hugged him again, tightly. "I love you too Bre." Dad told me and I smiled through the tears. "So, what do we do now?" Dad asked after I hugged him one more time. "I need to pack since we're getting picked up by limo here tomorrow. "We all need to go pack too. Clothes don't put themselves into suitcase. We'll be back in a bit." Claire told us. "Ok, understandable. See you guys later." I said.

"What are you packing?" Dad asked. "Clothes, Jewelry, shoes, my laptop and a few other things that I can pack without shipping. Some of Danny's old clothes too, if that's alright since they'll fit me." I explained. "Go ahead, you need his old clothes more than we do. You should share with Bree what she wants too." Dad explained. "I will." I told him. I turned to Bree. "Hey, can you help me pack since you can help me do it in less than 10 minutes?" I asked her. "Ok. I'll help." She told me. "Thank you. We should start now." I said. "Ok!" She exclaimed before taking me upstairs using her Super Speed. "Wow, that's fun." I said once we reach my bedroom and I got off her back. "I know, no let's pack." Bree told me. "How about I put some music on?" I asked. "What should we listen too?" Bree asked. "How about Big Time Rush?" I asked. "Ok. I'm a little jealous you got to meet them though." Bree said. "Understandable. But If I marry James, you'll be his sister in law." I joked, was almost joked.

She laughed. "Yeah. Plus I have Ethan. I'm happy for you. Doing what you want to do and also moving on from losing Danny. I miss him too, but you guys were really close." Bree remarked. I smiled. "Yeah. I'm going to miss this place though." I told her. "Yeah, where we are being trained and where Adam, Chase and I were created and you and Danny were born." She said. "Yeah, Dad could've took mom to a hospital though when we were born." I said. "Well he didn't want to expose the bionics remember, since the chemical he used for the powers might be traceable." Bree reminded me. "Yeah." I laughed lightly. I didn't mind the whole chemical thing with the bionics, because without it, I wouldn't be who I am now. Bree then helped me pack all of everything I wanted to bring, after I put on 'Til I Forget About You. "What do you want to do now? Claire, Alison, Kasie and Jesse are coming back soon." I asked her.

"We should just go hang out downstairs." Bree said. "Ok." I said then we went back downstairs where Adam, Chase, dad, and surprisingly, mine and Danny's mom, Amy. "Mom!" I shouted, running to her fast I could, as I of course didn't have Super Speed like Bree and how Danny had. "Breana! How have you been?" She asked as she hugged me back before letting go. "I've been alright mom." I answered. "That's good. Donald told me you've been offered a Record Deal." Mom stated. I nodded and smiled. "Yep, Kasie, Alison, Jesse, Claire and I have been offered to work with Gustavo Rocque, famous music producer as he was looking for female singers to go alongside the band he has, Big Time Rush." I explained. "Nice. So you'll be getting an apartment in California. Alone or with Roommate?" She asked. "Roommate. I'm thinking with Kasie, Alison or Claire, and then they'll be three total apartments between us five. Jesse's staying alone then we decided. She wanted to be the roommate-less one of us." I explained.

"Nice. I presume there's a love interest you have in mind? I can see it in your eyes." She told me. "Ma! Well kinda yes actually, I'll explain later, when Adam, Bree, Chase and dad aren't around and Leo isn't around EAVESDROPPING!" I told her, making sure for Leo to know about him by the wall over there on the other side of the room. Dad shut Eddy off for a bit, as he was annoying us too much lately. "Ok, I understand. Boys and things." Mom told me. "Well hey, I just want to know what boys you like. I'm your Step-Brother, no need to be a Cunt-ass!" Leo exclaimed. "Leo! Don't swear!" Tasha yelled at him. "Well, Leo, it's not polite to listen to other people's conversations. Especially when you live with them." I told him. "Breana's right, go upstairs!" Tasha commanded him. "Fine!" Leo sighed, going to his room.

Mom caught up on things, like her work and everything. Soon after, Alison, Kasie, Jesse and Claire came back. "Hey guys!" I told them. "Hey Bree." Claire said. Each of them had at least two suitcases and a carry on. "You can put your bags in my room and them we could hang out down stairs with my stash of candy." I told them. "Awesome. I brought Soda." Kasie said. "Great. My mom made Cupcakes." Claire said. "I brought chips." Alison said. "Good. And I brought more candy." Jesse told us. "Awesome. It's a party then. Let me change into my pajamas. We do need to try and sleep a bit later, since we have an early flight. If not, Red Bull, Coffee, Mountain Dew and plenty of Caffeine to keep us awake. we could make bracelets and anything else to occupy ourselves too." I explained. "Alright, early flight so we do need to get some sleep." Claire agreed. "Yeah, as fun as staying up all night is." Alison remarked. "Yep. What she said." Jesse. "Yeah, up all night!" Kasie explained. "No honey, you need sleep. I do too." "Ok." Kasie said. I swear she sounded like Pinkie Pie. What? Bree and I used to watch MLP, My Little Pony when we were little. Much to dad's annoyance of course, since of why he created us. Of course, Mom is the one who turned it on. Adam also watch MLP with us, not really acting his age much. Of course, he is an idiotic goofball though.

I zoned back in as Claire waved her hand in front of my face. "Breana, earth to Breana. What is it your dad was saying about Marcus? His dad specifically." Claire asked me. I looked up at her. "Well, sit and I can explain. It might be a bit depressing though." I told her and the girls. 'Well ok, I just want an answer, and to know why you, Adam, Bree and Chase and Danny weren't at school a lot and why Marcus moved and how he's back now." Claire told me. "Well you see, Marcus' dad was, well still is, Dr. James Riley Wilson, an inventor/chemist. While my dad is a plain old scientist/inventor. Now, after Dr. James moved himself and Marcus here, he began to carry out his plan of taking down my dad, Dr. Davenport and to do so, he made Marcus spy on Adam, Bree, Chase, Danny, our dad and I. Also, he started figuring out how to make more bionic chips. He wanted to steal some of dad's inventions, especially the bionics, and eventually run a bionic Army. In turn, Dr. James made Marcus bionic. But, he had always abused Marcus and that wasn't good." I began.

"So after we took down Dr. James, and got him arrested, all the while keeping the bionics secret, Marcus went to live with his aunt and uncle. Interesting enough, Marcus' uncle is actually dad's old partner, when he was he was first creating the bionics, starting with Adam and Bree. Now of course, Marcus moved back since his aunt got a promotion. Which I'm glad for since I missed him." I finished explaining to Alison, Kasie, Jesse and Claire. Claire was sitting next to me. She ran her fingers through my hair. "Wow, you must really like him then. And I feel bad now since you explained about what happened. No body deserves to be beaten all the time. And I do remember seeing bruises on him a lot then. You still didn't say why you Adam, Bree Chase, and Danny weren't at school a lot though." Claire told me. "We weren't at school at lot when we had to do missions, prevent bad things from happen like train and place crashes and explosions that could kill a lot of people. That was the original purpose for us and it still is." I explain. "Oh. Got you. That sounds awesome." Claire said.

"And poor Marcus. His dad sounds like a bastard." Alison said. "He is even created a device to take over the bionics remotely. the device is now in possession of my dad though, so that no one could use it against us to hurt us anymore." I told them. "Did he have anything to do with Danny's death? Not to bring that up or anything and make you sad more." Kasie asked. "It's ok. He didn't thankfully, it was just a car accident. One that couldn't be prevented or anything. Mom was driving him home from a friends house. Brent's house to be exact. Danny was in the passenger seat and mom was driving. Car was hit by a truck on the passenger side, leaving Danny with excruciating injuries that even a bionic like us couldn't withstand. We're not invincible really and we have to acept that. Mom was fairly ok, just a broken arm and some cracked vertebrae in her neck and upper back. Other than that, and with that, she was fine. Danny was put in a coma on impact and taken to a hospital where he died later that day. I miss him a lot. Heaven gained an angel though. He was my brother, and nothing could prepare me to loose him." I explain, a few tears falling.

"Hey don't start crying again, we're here to enjoy our last night of being in Mission Creek. I miss him too." Claire said, hugging me and rubbing my back. Kasie, Jesse and Alison hugged me as well. "I love you guys. Thank you for being there all this time. Without you, I'd still be robotic and depressed about Danny, even with Adam, Bree and Chase." I told them, hugging them back. "Your Welcome, you're one of our best friends, of course we'll be there." Claire told me. "What she said, of course." Kasie and Jesse told me. I smiled. "Enough with the sappiness, let's party!" Alison shouted, going over and blasting Big Time Rush- Oh Yeah on the stereo.

* * *

**So here's that chapter. Song for it will be Green Day- Wake Me Up When September Ends since with Danny and Marcus and the explaining of that. So hope you guys like the chapter and have a good day.**

**Xoxo, Breana**


	5. Chapter 5

**What up bitches? Just kidding, you're Angels, Fallen Angels to be exact. Anyways, here's Chapter five and I bet you might be wondering what's up with James exactly and why in Chap. 3 he kinda talked about a mate exactly. Well that will come in a future Chapter, not this Chapter. And of course, all the Drama with him and Breana. Well yep, now onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 5: Welcome to Cali and into the Big Time.**

* * *

I woke up startled to my phone beeping. I reached around my nightstand for it and grabbed it. It was 5:14 am and Marcus texted me. I smiled. Definitely a nice way to wake up. **Hey Brea, Morning to you, going to go to your house in a bit to see you off to MCIA. -Marcus .P.S. Love yah. **I smiled, super adorable. _Aww thanks babe. Can't wait to see you. -Bre _I texted him back, getting out of bed to take a shower and get dressed before Alison, Claire, Kasie and Jesse wake up. My phone buzzed and I looked at it once more. **Can't wait either. Want me to bring you coffee and breakfast? -Marcus 3 **He was so sweet. I loved it. _Sure. Egg Mcmuffin and Starbucks? Gonna take a shower and get dressed. 3 -Bre _I texted him back before getting a towel and walking into my bathroom. I stripped out of my pajamas and adjusted the temperature of the water before stepping in the shower. I let the water run down my back while I washed my hair and my body. It was nice and hot. I thought about everything, and what the heck I should do about liking both Marcus and James. Blah, it's so frustrating.

**Sure thing, I'll be over soon. And have a fun shower. -Marcus **I laughed as I read Marcus' text. Have a fun shower? It would fun if I wasn't confused and Marcus and I had some fun in the shower together. Fun as in Sex. Don't get me wrong, I am a virgin and stuff, but Marcus is amazing and really cute and hot. James too though. But I'm moving to Cali and I need to get to know James better as well. _Lol, have a fun shower, funny babe. It'd be fun if I showered with you. -Bre _I texted him back as slid on a black t-shirt, skinny jeans and one of Danny's older plaid shirts. **Hah yeah, I'm on my way to you place. -Marcus **I smiled as he texted me back. _Ok, see you when you get here. -Bre _I smiled more, texting him back as I went downstairs, waking Claire, Alison. Kasie and Jesse, who had all camped out in the spare bedroom. I ended up moving to my own bedroom after I couldn't really sleep. Danny's shirt still smelled like him, the scent of his cologne mixed with his sweat, which smelled really good despite him being my brother.

"Morning. You're wearing Danny's shirt aren't you?" Kasie asked. I nodded. "Yeah, I am." I told her. "It still smells like him." She said after walking over and leaning on my shoulder. "I know, but could you GET OFF OF ME please?" I asked her. "Yeah, yeah sure, no need to be snippy and OW RIGHT IN MY EAR!" Kasie exclaimed leaning off of me. "Yeah, well you guys need to hurry and take showers and get dressed, Marcus is coming soon and Gustavo, Kelli and the guys are going to be here soon as well." I explained. "Oh crap my hair! And Carlos!" Alison exclaimed. "Relax, Alison I'll braid your hair after you get out of the shower." I told her. "Thank gosh. Thank you Breana." Alison said. "Your Welcome." I told her as she went to one of the guest bedrooms. Kasie went to shower in the Spare bedroom shower.

Shortly after, Bree, Adam and Chase got up. Chase yawned. "Morning. What's with the shouting?" Chase asked. "Morning guys. I just had to wake up Alison, Kasie, Claire and Jesse since Marcus is going to be coming over in a bit and then Gustavo, Kelly and the guys are coming. since we're leaving to go to California today." I explained. "Oh.." Chase's face fell. "I know, it's really soon, and I will miss you guys, more then you'll ever know. Group hug?' I asked them. Bree smiled and went to hug me, Chase, Adam and Leo following after. "I love you guys." I told them. "I love you guys too." Leo said. I smiled. After a few minutes, we let go of each other. I went to hug Chase again, resting my chin on his shoulder, which was easy since he's only five inches taller than me. "I love you Chasey. I'll miss you a lot when I'm gone." I told him. He hugged me back tightly. "I love you and I'll miss you too, Sissy." Chase told me. I smiled and he kissed my forehead before letting go of me.

A few minutes later, Tasha woke up and came out to the Sitting Room/Kitchen followed by my dad, and my mom following closely behind as she stayed the night. I'm not sure if she'll stay after I leave with Kasie, Alison, Jesse, and Claire today though. "Morning Mom, dad, Tasha." I told them. Tasha didn't mind how I didn't really call her mom, as she knew with my mom, Amy and dad, Donald and everything. She was even there when Danny died. So she was there in and for our family for the past almost two years after mine and Danny's parents divorced. "Morning honey." My mom said. "Morning Kids." Tasha and dad told us. "Morning Davenport." Adam, Bree, and Chase said. "Mr. and Mrs. Davenport and Ms. Reinhart." Claire told them. "Morning." Alison told them. "Good Morning!" Kasie exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. "Kasie might be a bit hyper this morning." I explained. Tasha nodded. "Ok then. Want me to make breakfast?" She asked. "None for me, Marcus is bringing me food. He texted me a little while ago and he'll be here soon." I explained. "Ugh, Eyebrows is coming here?!" Leo asked. "Shut it Leo and don't call him that. Do you want me to kick your but in Mental Chaos again?" I asked him and he cringed, shaking his head. "That's what I thought." I remarked. I giggled as dad rolled his eyes at us.

"Ok, I'll just make breakfast for the rest of us then. And Leo, we don't call people names." Tasha said. "I'll help and Tasha's right." My said, walking towards Tasha in the Kitchen. "Thank you Amy, but I don't really need any help." Tasha told mom. "Nonsense, this is your house now and I'm a guest, besides I would love to help you cook." Mom (Amy), told her. Tasha agreed to let her help while I sat on the counter. "Get down from there. We need to cook here." Mom told me. Just then, the doorbell rang and I knew it was Marcus. "Ok," I agreed as I ran to answer the door. I smoothed my hair down before opening the door. "Hey Marcus." I told him as I saw his familiar face. "Hey Breana." Marcus said as he enveloped me in a one-armed hug, as he had coffee and our food in his left hand. I smiled as he let go of me. "Do you want any help? We could go to my room." I asked him. "Sure." Marcus said, "A Venti Carmel Frappuccino like you always get and your food." Marcus told me, handing me my coffee and one of the McDonalds bag. "Thank you." I told him. "Your welcome hun." He said as we walked upstairs. I sighed lightly and quietly, he was always so sweet with me, although Leo doesn't like him because of what he had to do because of his bastard of a father.

"Oh, Hey Marcus. How have you been?" My mom asked from the kitchen. "Hello Ms. Reinhart. I've been ok. How about you?" Marcus asked her. "I've been alright, thanks for asking." My mom told him. Tasha was too involved in cooking to notice the Marcus was here. "You're welcome." Marcus told mom. She smiled and turned back to the Bacon and Hash she was making. I smiled as I smelled her cooking for the first time in a while. It reminded me of the good days, before her and my dad divorced. Granted, they're still friends, and I know dad still likes her, but still. He's with Tasha now, and there's Tasha's son, My Step-brother, Leo so there is no chance of them getting back together, which is alright, I mean, Tasha is here after all. Plus I don't mind having another brother, Before Danny died and after. "We'll be in my room if that's alright. And try to save a bit of food for me and Marcus then please." I told them. Marcus needed to taste mom's cooking, it was some of the best. Her Irish and German background, and how she grew up with Grandma and Great Grandma teaching her their cooking skills. "Ok, just behave yourselves and don't do anything above PG." Dad told us. I rolled my eyes. "I know dad, I know." I muttered as I walked with Marcus back to my bedroom.

"Hey." I said as I sat on my bed with Marcus. 'Hey." Marcus laughed lightly, taking a sip of his coffee. I did the same as we started to eat our breakfast. Once I finished my sandwich, I threw the trash away, taking Marcus' trash as well. "Thanks." He told me. "Your Welcome." I said, sitting next to him, but closer this time. He wrapped his arm around me and held me close. "So, I guess that this will be the last time we see each other for a while." He told me. I frowned. "Yeah, I guess it will be." I said softly. Marcus leaned into me more, kissing my neck gently and sweetly. "Hey, you may be moving there permanently, or Non-Permanently, but you'll come and visit right? And I'll make sure to come visit you as well when I can." Marcus asked. I smiled lightly. "Of course I'll come and visit if the demo works and I move to California permanently. I grew up here, and you're here along with my family as well." I told him. "Good. Hey, as they say, Absence makes the heart grow fonder right?" Marcus asked me. I nodded. "Yeah, you are right on that one." I smiled. I looked at him, his deep brown eyes, his freckles and his lips. I felt the urge to kiss him and I bit my lip. Marcus must have sensed what I was thinking as he kissed me. I kissed back, feelings and all.

Marcus deepened the kiss, gently pushing me down on the bed. He bit my lip, asking for entrance and I let him in, his tongue sliding into my mouth. I moaned into the kiss as he kissed me with force and I felt myself grow aroused. He pulled away from me with a growl, taking a deep breath. "Marcus, wow." I remarked. I was about to kiss him again, breathing myself, when Alison came into the room already dressed. "Hey, Breana, Marcus." She told us. "Breana, can you brush my hair and fix it now?" Alison asked. "Yeah, sure. Sit." I told her, grabbing my hair brush, a hair elastic and a few bobby pins. 'Sorry.' I mouthed to Marcus. He nodded, mouthing 'It's ok.' I could tell he didn't like being interrupted though. I smiled a bit, brushing Alison's slightly damp hair out before French Braiding it like she wanted. After a few minutes, thanks to my Super Smarts, I was done. Alison smiled, looking in the mirror. "Thank you." She told me. "Your Welcome." I said.

Alison left the room and I turned to Marcus. "I'm sorry for the interruption. Alison asked me to do her hair before you got here." I explained. Marcus nodded. "It's ok, I understand. Besides, it's a good thing we stopped because after almost two years, I don't know if I could control myself, finally knowing that you like me back." Marcus told me. I looked with him with a few tears in my eyes. "Marcus, I love you too, but I'm leaving for California in less than a few short hours. I don't want to start something and then end up meeting someone else and hurting you. I don't want to, and I try not to, be that type of girl. I've know you for two years now, since you were about fourteen and I was about thirteen, just a little before I turned fourteen and you were fifteen. I will always love you, I know that because of the secrets we share, everything bad that has happened has just made us stronger. But as I told you yesterday in Classroom 32B, I'm not ready for a long distance relationship right now. I still miss Danny, and sometimes I even feel that it should have been me dying in that Car Crash and not him. Not having him here feels terrible because well, he was my twin brother and my only brother that was biologically related to me instead of this DNA stuff when dad created Adam, Bree and Chase. I am really sorry. Please, don't say anything, let's just savor what we have left of this moment." I told Marcus as the tears started running down my face.

Marcus didn't say anything, he just wrapped his arms around me and held me, letting me cry. He squeezed me tightly, comforting me. He kissed my forehead and we just stayed like that.

* * *

**Slight Time Skip:**

* * *

I don't know long Marcus and I stayed like that, but after a while, I heard the doorbell ring again. Of course, it had to be Gustavo and Kelly, probably with the boys, Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan. "Marcus," I whimpered. He looked me straight in the eyes, his deep brown eyes meeting my green ones. "What is it?" Marcus asked me. "I'm going to have to leave, like pretty much almost now. I can here that Gustavo, the Music Producer and his assistant, Kelly, are here along with Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan, the boys of Big Time rush, the other band Gustavo is working with. So, it's time for me to leave. And I never thought of it like this, but now that i did, it is sad, leaving everything I've ever known behind, but it is for the best." I told him. Marcus just looked and me, his eyes filled with tears and he knew. He kissed me, holding me against him. I let him kiss me, feeling the passion like fire as he bit my lip again. I let him in, and his tongue slid in my mouth. He tasted sweet, and he also tasted of the coffee he was drinking. My Super Senses could also detect the toothpaste he had used to brush his teeth earlier this morning.

Marcus stood up from the bed, still kissing me and holding me, while I wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt him moan into the kiss and that's when I realized. This is the Last Kiss. At least for a while, unless I end up gaining more feeling for James after finishing moving to California. But this, this is about Marcus. Marcus and I. Something I've wanted for a while now, and I was almost able to have it. But now I can't. I just have to make the best of things, and if the band demo goes good, well then that's that. But, I will always remember this moment. I kissed Marcus with some force and we stayed together for a few minutes until we separated for air. I smiled lightly and hugged him. "Well, I have to get my bags, because it really is time for me to leave." I told him. "I'll help." Marcus told me. "Thank you." I said as I threw some last minute things into my carry-on, including my iPod, hairbrush and a few books, enough to keep me occupied during the plane ride, as I read fast because of my how I am, in addition to my super smarts.

I finished up the last few things to be done packing wise and I grabbed my Carry-On and one on my suitcases. Marcus grabbed the other two suitcase and we went downstairs together. "Finally, Breana, what took you so long?" Kasie asked. "I had to pack up some last minute things." I explained. "Oh, Alrighty then." Kasie said. "We're going to need to leave in about 30, 45 minutes, so it's good you came downstairs now." Kelly told me. "Ok." I said. "Hey, would any of you like some tea, or breakfast before you go?" My mom asked. "Tea please and some food too, thank you Ms. Reinhart." Kelly told her. "Just some Tea." Gustavo said. "Food and Tea. Thank you." Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan said. "Hey James, Kendall, Carlos, Logan." I waved slightly. "Hey Breana." They all said simultaneously. "Hey. So, I'm coming with you guys this morning." I mentioned, not sure what else to say. "Yeah, but FOOD! I'm starving!" James exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I can see that. You'll love my mom's cooking, it's really good, same with my Step-mom, Tasha." I told him. "Mmmm, food. What kind?" James asked. "Well, my mom is Irish and German, so my Grandma and Great Grandma, her mom and grandma taught her how to make everything they knew how to make. In Particular, mom made Bacon and Hash this morning." I explained. "Cool. And bacon!" James said.

"I'll race you to the kitchen." I told James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan. "Ok." James agreed. I started running and James was behind me. I almost reached the kitchen when James grabbed me from behind. I smiled and laughed. He did what Danny used to do with me. "Hey, James, could you please put me down?" I asked as I hugged him. "Yeah, sure hun." James told me, setting me back down onto the floor. James was really strong and he had a lot of muscles. Just enough of course. I looked over at Marcus as I walked to the table to sit down and I could see he was kinda jealous. I shrugged sheepishly. The guys and I sat at the table along with Gustavo, Kelly and Marcus. Marcus sat on my left while James sat to the right of me. "Wow Ms. Reinhart, this is amazing." James told mom once we started eating, after mom said a prayer, which is a traditional thing on her side of the family, especially on Special occasions. "Thank you James." Mom said to him. "Your Welcome." He told her. "Yeah, this is good. The tea is really good to." Kelly said. "What she said." Gustavo said, gesturing to Kelly. "Thank you as well." Mom told them.

After we finished eating, I stood up from the table and started collecting the dirty dishes. Marcus did the same. "Thank you Marcus." I told him. "Your welcome and no problem." Marcus said. We went and put the dishes in the sink once we had collected them all. "Thanks guys." Mom and Tasha said, as they had already started washing dishes. "Well, we need to leave about now if we're going to be on schedule." Kelly remarked. "I know. Just let me say the good byes." I told her. I went up to Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Mom, Dad and Tasha and hugged them all. "I love you guys and I'll miss you." I told them. "We'll miss you too." They said. I went up to Marcus last. I hugged him. "I love you. more than you'll ever know." I whispered as I let go of him. He pulled me back. "I love you too. I'll walk you out and help you with your bags." Marcus told me. "Thank you." I choked out, as the tears were starting to come down. Marcus put his arm around me and grabbed two of my suitcases, while I grabbed my Carry-On and another Suitcase.

Marcus walked me out of the house. Kasie, Alison,. Claire and Jesse followed us out, but a couple feet behind to give us our space. "Well, I guess this is it for a while." I told Marcus as he helped me get my bags into the limo. He smiled weakly. "Yeah, this is it." Marcus said, embracing me again. I could sense his was crying, with my bionics and how his voice sounded. And I could feel his tears hitting my back. "Please, always remember me. No matter what." I told him, tears streaming down my own cheeks. "I promise. I could never forget someone like you." Marcus told me. He held on to me, tightly, as if he would never see me again. "Guys, enough with the waterworks, we need to go. Chop, chop." Kelly said at the notion of Gustavo. It was a bit rude, but I did need to leave. I let go of Marcus before hugging again. "Don't think of it as goodbye, think of it as a long vacation." I mused. "I will. But I'll miss you all the same." Marcus told me as I stepped into the limo. His words struck me and I watched his image fade away as we drove, the rain falling down and splattering on the windows.

I turned to Kelly after a minute. "Kelly, is there any way we could make a quick stop on the way to the airport? I have something I need to do." I told her. "Yes. Just give me the directions for the driver." She nodded. I told her where we needed to go and we drove there. After a bit, I saw it. The cemetery. Where Danny was buried. "Why are we at a cemetery?" Gustavo asked. "There's something I need to do before we leave." I explained. He was about to say something but Kelly stopped him. Maybe because she had lost someone before too. I stepped out of the limo into the pouring rain, earning a look from Alison, Kasie, Jesse and Claire. 'Just trust me.' I mouthed to them as I walked away, toward the gates to the cemetery. I pushed the gate open, and walked upon the path. I went to the row I needed and looked at all the names that graced the grave stones. I reach the one I wanted. I laid my hoodie on the ground and kneeled down on it so I wouldn't get muddy. I traced the writing carved into the headstone. _In Memory of Daniel Spencer Davenport. April 30th, 1999- June 20th, 2012. A Loving Brother, Friend and Son. He will be missed gravely. __We must not forget but remember. _That last sentence was the words of my father. What he has always said.

I looked down at the ground, where Danny was laid to rest. Tears streamed down my face, mixing with the rain that was pouring down. "Oh, Danny. I wish you were still here. Right now especially. We all miss you, especially Mom, Dad, Chase and I. But, I am so confused. I'm moving out of state and now, I also like two boys. And I don't know what to do." I sighed. I don't even know if he can hear me, but it comforts me to know that I always have someone that could listen to me, alive or not. And that he would never tell anyone else what I tell him, even if he could. I turned and saw Kelly walking up the path as I heard her shouting. "Well, Danny, I need to go now. I'll try to be back whenever I can, but I don't know when." I said as I stood up off the ground. I grabbed my hoodie and put it back on, freezing cold by now. "Oh, Breana, you're coming back. Who were you visiting? If you don't mind me asking, of course." Kelly asked. I smiled slightly. "My twin brother Danny. He died in a Car Crash about a year and a half ago." I explained. Kelly hugged me as we walked. "I'm so sorry about that. I lost one of my brothers in a car crash as well, drunk driver." Kelly told me, her smile lessening. "I'm sorry about that as well. It's bad because Danny was the only brother I had that was directly related to me, as Adam, Bree, and Chase are adopted and Leo is by marriage, after my dad remarried once him and mom divorced." I told her.

"Oh, well hey, if you ever need to talk, you have me. And I'm sure you friends would be there too. The guys as well, especially Kendall." Kelly told me. I smiled a bit though the tears. "Thank you." It old her. "Your Welcome. besides, I'm sure the band will make it and have Griffin's approval." Kelly explained. "Yeah, but as Jesse says, as she plays hockey, it's all in the luck of the game." I said. "Very true." Kelly agreed. "And My dad also says, 'Science takes perfection.' He is a scientist/inventor after all. My mom and aunt tend to say, 'No guts, no glory.' It's a family saying for them, and now me." I remarked. "All sayings are very true. Come on, let's go back to the others. By the way, judging from you last name, your dad is the Donald Davenport right? Because I did notice that." Kelly asked me. "Yes he is. And yeah, let's go back." I agreed. We then walked back to the limo and got back in. "Finally, let's go to the airport." Gustavo said.

* * *

**Slight Time Skip:**

* * *

We arrived at the airport, getting out of the limo with out luggage. Once the place got here for us, we all borded. I sat next to James, with Alison next to me and Carlos next to her. Kasie was across the aisle with Logan next to her and Kendall and Jesse next to them. Claire was next to Kelly and Gustavo. I started chatting with James, but then my thoughts scrambled together. I almost broke down in tears right then and there My emotions were screwing with me, with Marcus, with Danny, with everything. I put my headphones in my ears, playing Saving Abel- Beautiful Day on repeat. I closed my eyes and let myself fall asleep, a necessary thing at the moment.

* * *

**After Arrival:**

* * *

I stepped out of the plane with my luggage and Kasie, Jesse, Claire, Alison, Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Kelly, Gustavo and I walked to the limo, stepping in. We drove off and the drive was a bit longer than I wanted it to be. I was in awe once we reach the Palm Woods. The outside was so pretty. I stepped out of the limo and grabbed my luggage, starting to walk toward the building. Welcome to Paradise the location screamed. Or for me, welcome to the beginning of the rest of my life.

* * *

**I hope the chapter is ok. It is another long one. And 4,595 words without the author's notes! Woo Hoo! I hope you guys like the chapter and have a good day.**

****MCIA Stands for Mission Creek International Airport. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Welcome to Cali and Into the Big Time Pt. 2**

* * *

I stepped out of the limo, grabbing my carry-on and one of my suitcase in the process. I'll probably have to make a second trip. I stared up at the Palm Woods building. It was definitely really nice, even considering how I grew up living in a Mansion since My dad is kinda.. how do you say, Rich. So I've pretty much always had money, since my dad is always inventing something. But I am no way stuck up. I absolutely hate people like that. I started walking towards the building as Alison, Claire, Jesse, and Kasie got out after me and got their luggage. As I was walking, I wasn't paying attention, and I accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh My god. I'm sorry. I should've been paying attention." I said, looking up. The blonde girl I had bumped into smiled. "It's alright, I'm Joanna but you can call me Jo." She said, sticking out her hand. I smiled, shaking her hand. "I'm Breana. I just got here now. I'm from Mission Creek, Missouri. " I explained. "What are you here for? Singing, acting.." Jo asked me. "Singing actually. My friends and I were recently asked to come out and do a demo run." I told her. "Oh, so you guys are going to be the female singers to go with Big Time Rush." Jo said. I looked at her. "Yep. how did you know exactly?" I asked. "I know the boys in the band, living here and all." Jo explained. I smiled again. "Well that's convenient. Would you mind showing me around a bit?" I asked.

"I would love too if the guys don't beat me to it. And you could meet Camille, one of my best friends. She's an actress as well." Jo told me. "Cool. And Kasie, Jesse, Alison and Claire would l probably like to meet her too if that's alright. We're all new, very new around here and it would be great to make more friends." I told Jo. She nodded. "I would love to meet them. And you seem really nice so consider us friends already and if need anything, just ask me or Camille." Jo said. "Thank you very much on that. I, well we need to get to our apartments and decide who is living with who, so I guess I'll see you around." I told her. "I need to go too. Camille needs my help practicing a script. I'll definitely see you around." Jo said, hugging me before she left. "So, I see you met Jo." Logan said, walking up to me. "Yeah, she is really nice." I remarked. "She is. Do you want help with your bags? The guys and I already got our few bags upstairs to 2J." Logan asked. "Actually, I'll help her." James told Logan as he walked up to us. "Ok, I'll go find Kasie." Logan told him, backing away. Weird, both of them could have helped me.

"Thanks James, I would love help. Otherwise I would have to make a second trip. And it's very hot here." I told James. "Your Welcome." James said, grabbing the rest of my suitcase from the limo. "Now, My lady, to the lobby." James said as we walked inside. I saw Logan helping Kasie, Carlos helping Alison, Kendall helping Jesse and Kelly helping Claire. Interesting. I walked up to the front desk with Kasie, Alison, Claire, and Jesse. Mr. Bitters, the Apartment Manager at the desk looked a little bit scary maybe and I swallowed lightly. I was going to speak but Alison beat me to it. "Hello, uh Mr. Bitters sir, All five of us, Kasie, Claire, Breana, Jesse, and I, Alison are new here and we need three apartments to share between us." She said. Mr. Bitters looked up. "Ah yes, Alison Carlinn, Jesse Darning, Clair Worthy, Kasie Everlett and Breana Davenport. Mr. Griffin called with Gustavo yesterday night for you five, disturbing my sleep nonetheless. But, the apartments booked for you are 2K, 2L, and 2M. You can decide who stays where." He told us, handing out six sets of keys. "Thank you, we'll be on our way up now." Alison said.

"So, who stays where exactly?" I asked as Alison, Jesse, Claire, Kasie and I walked back to the boys. "I think I should stay with Breana." Claire said. "Yeah, and I'll stay with Alison." Kasie said. "Alright, I'm fine with that." Alison said. We all looked over at Jesse. "I'm fine with being by myself. I'll take 2M." Jesse told us. "We call 2K." I said. "Ok, we'll take 2L." Alison said, handing up the appropriate keys. "Great. We just need to go up and unpack now. Claire and I will catch up with you guys later. Gustavo mentioned he wanted us in the studio tomorrow as well." I remarked. Alison smiled. "Great. See you later then." She told me, throwing her arms around me. I hugged her back just as tightly. "Of course sister." I said. After she let go of me finally, Claire and I walked over to James and Kelly, while Jesse went with Kendall, Kasie went with Logan and Alison went with Carlos. "Hey James, Kelly." I said. James jaw dropped. "Mr. Bitters is never, I repeat never that nice to anyone." He said. "Well maybe not a lot of people are exactly polite." I told him. "Hockey players.." I muttered under my breath, shaking my head. As all jocks, no matter what sport were at least somewhat stupid, to my experience.

I thought for a moment and then James was gone in a flash. Something even a bionic like me couldn't explain. I can't believe I didn't notice him leaving. "What? Where's James?" I asked. "I don't know. I'll help both of you with your bags." Kelly said. I could tell she probably knew what was up and was lying slightly. Super Senses and what I've learnt growing up. "Thank you." I told her politely. "Your Welcome. So, what apartment are you girls staying in, provided both of you are sharing one and not any other combination with all five of you total." Kelly asked. "Claire and I are staying in 2K, while Alison and Kasie are sharing 2L and Jesse is staying in 2M." I told her. "Great. You'll be right across from the guys apartment." Kelly said as she walked us to one of the elevators.

James' .P.O.V.

I heard Breana mutter "Hockey players.." Under her breath. I knew why, and I wasn't that mad that she said that, but I knew I had to get out of there before my Fallen Angel side took over. There was too many people, plus I didn't want to accidentally hurt anyone, much less Breana. After talking to her somewhat on the plane and in the limo partway, I.. I just knew that I loved her. But if she knew about who, well what I really am, she'd be freaked out for sure. I wasn't human almost, well I was party human, but other than that, no. Once I walked far away enough from the Palm Woods, I let my wings come out. They were pure black and reflected some of the light from the sun. I started running through the forest, letting my wings take me into the sky. Flying was quite easy once you got the hang of it, easier than you'd naturally think. I took a deep breath as I flew further away from my troubles. I sighed. If only I wasn't a Fallen Angel- One of the Fallen. But, this is who I am, and how I was born. Nothing can change that. Not even death.

I sighed again. This makes things more complicated then they already are. I don't even know if Breana like me back, plus, I've only know her for just over a day so far. Ugh, complications. I should talk to Logan, as he might know something. Though he isn't a Fallen Angel like me, he is an Angel Devil. His mom, Joanna is an Angel, while his dad is a Devil. Huh, the guys, Logan, Kendall and Carlos should be looking for me by now, if they haven't gotten caught up with the girls. I can see that Kendall likes Jesse, Carlos likes Alison and Logan likes Kasie. I know because of my heightened senses because of being a Fallen Angel, and also because of how long I've know them, since we were about four I believe. It's been a long time. Even though they probably miss me, I'm not ready to go back. I need some time to think.

I reached my destination, a little clearing deep in the woods, away from everything. I sat one the grass, laying back after putting my wings away. I put them away just in case anybody came to the clearing, since people shouldn't know, and aren't supposed to know what I am. Of course, the guys know, as they've been my best friends for over twelve years, and also because of Logan being and Angel Devil. Besides that, Kendall is an Angel. A pure Angel. And Carlos, well he's Carlos, but he is also a Half- Bred. Half- Bred meaning he is half Angel, half Evil Angel. Evil Angels, they are the baddest of the bad, worse than us, us as in the Fallen Angel community. Evil Angels have Red Wings, pure red, sometimes Blood Red even. And with Half- Breds, the wing color varies depending on Gender. Females have Pink wings for the most part and sometimes light red, while male Half- Breds only have Red wings, a lighter red that Full Breds of course.

As I laid back I stared up at the sky. There wasn't any grey clouds at all, just white ones. And the sun was fairly bright. Usually cloud watching calms me down sometimes, but I know that it won't help this time. Not like this.

Breana's .P.O.V.

I smiled as the elevator reached the 2nd floor. I was now living in a new place, possibly for a long time, however long it may be. Or I could be living here for only three months and then moving back to Mission Creek. This concerns me some, as I don't really want to go home now, especially since James is living here as well. I want to get to know him better. I need to know if I can trust him before I get my heart broken or something happens and anyone finds out about my bionics. Because once someone found out about my bionics, they'd find out about Adam, Bree and Chase's bionics as well. This wasn't a problem with Kasie, Alison, Claire and Jesse, but you never, never ever know with people you just met and don't know too well. Marcus became the exception, because it was his dad doing and initiating the bad things, but still. I don't want to get sent away and experimented on, which could happen if anyone found out about my powers that wasn't supposed to.

I sighed as I slid the key in the lock and opened the door. Once it was open, I looked around. Five bedrooms, three with their own bathrooms, plus two extra bathrooms. All in all, it was a pretty nice place. It needed new furniture though. That could wait until we find out if we're staying here permanently or not. "Nice place." Claire commented as she followed me into the doorway. I nodded. "Yeah. It might need new furniture though depending on how long exactly we end up staying." I remarked. "Understandable." Claire nodded as we got the rest of our Luggage inside. I sighed as I choose my bedroom and Claire chose hers. There were four bedrooms total, so two were extra. As I unpacked I set up my iPod dock and speakers. Then I started playing Black Veil Brides' Wretched and Divine album. I put things away as quickly as I possibly could, just to get the unpacking over with. Even though I wasn't as Strong as Adam, as fast as Bree or as fast as Danny was, Chase and I still were at least stronger and faster than a normal human. And smarter than Adam and Bree combined. Plus smarter than Danny was still, but Danny was still smarter than Adam and Bree because of our dad.

After I finished unpacking and put things away, I sat on the bed, laying back. It was surprisingly comfy, as much as my mattress at home and more so then sleeping in a tube, like when I had to for safety since our chips were at risk of being compromised because of Marcus' dad. Of course, that's all behind us now, old flames that had befallen. And thus, I liked Marcus from the start, but now, I like James. It's like a love triangle, when I don't even know if James like likes me. This is not a 'Bionic kid' problems that we were designed for or that I expected. Bionic kid problems, that's kinda funny, well the term for it anyways. I sighed as I continued to lay back and just zone out listening to Black Veil Brides. For one of the first few times in my life, I don't know what to do. Super Smarts don't always help. Which sucks. Life sucks completely. Almost. Except for my friends, siblings, parents, music, and powers. So there's about a half-way line of it sucking or not. Pfft.. it could be a little bit better than it was now, with the Love Triangle thing and Danny not being here, but other than that it was pretty alright.

I decided to turn the radio off so I did. I then started organizing even more and I also started cleaning the apartment, like dusting and mopping and shit. Which was kinda fun, except my Super Senses make me glitch sometimes and then I'm basically a snot cannon. Chase has that same glitch since it's a Super Senses related glitch. The glitch unique to me is my invisibility glitch. After I cleaned my room, I went to clean the rest of the flat, the kitchen, bathrooms, extra bedrooms and even Claire's bedroom. "What are you doing, if I may ask?" Claire asked once she reached my room. "CLEANING!" I shouted. "Oh. Can I help? And for someone with Super hearing, you sure are loud." Claire asked. "Sure." I answered and I blushed at the part where she mentioned my bionics. I nodded and brushed some of my hair behind my ear. "Yeah, my dad says I got my hyper-ness form mom, which might be true. Or it could be the fact the Bree has Super Speed and Danny did as well. Twin telepathy I guess, Danny and I wise." I explained. "Ah. Well, let's get cleaning." Claire told me.

"Ok." I said and we got out the stuff then we started cleaning. After we were done I sat on one of the chairs to the kitchen counter/table. "Hey guys." Kasie said as she walked into the apartment. That's right, we ended up leaving the door unlocked. Oh well. "Hey Kasie, what's up?" I asked her. "Nothing, just wanted to visit you guys. By the way, your door is unlocked." Kasie answered. "No shit Captain Obvious." I teased. Kasie rolled her eyes and sat on the kitchen counter.

"Get down from there, we're cleaning!" I exclaimed at Kasie. "Ok!" She threw her hands up and jumped down. I rolled my eyes and made sure she didn't fall on the floor. "Thanks babes, but I could help myself up." Kasie protested. "No problem." I smirked.

Nobody's .P.O.V.

Danny smiled to himself as he watched his baby sister from his spot in the clouds. He was happy for his baby sister, he really was. But he still missed her and wished he could be on earth to be with her. He remembered when she broke down there, and ended up actually cutting herself. Their dad had to save her, down in the basement lad, and Danny had come down as a spirit and stood by her side, unnoticed by everyone else, and he had kept repeating to her by speaking mind wavelength that is was going to be ok. He knew she had heard him, and maybe that was why her spirit decided to go back. Because she knew he was safe.

"Danny," Marissa began, going over to him. She was a guard angel, one of the Angels in heaven that is. She helped with the stuff that needed to be done along with helping guard the earth and it's people. She had just returned from checking on the Tornado that had hit Oklahoma this past week. Even though he wouldn't admit it, Danny had sorta fallen for her. But of course, he didn't know if she liked him and it was a while off before he became a guard Angel himself.

"Yes 'Rissa?" Danny asked. "There's been a disturbance felt here, come I need to show you the history books." Marissa explained, dragging him away. She looked to be eternally 17, with long brunette hair falling in perfect curls down her back, beautiful Turquoise eyes, and her pale skin sprinkled with freckles. Her halo stood above her head golden copper, and her wings were pure white, glowing the slightest.

Danny followed Marissa to where the History books were. He couldn't help but think of her beauty the whole way. He had never asked how she died, but given what he'd heard from a few friends of his, it was pretty much cancer and a drunk driver. But, it also could have been suicide as well. It was sad how she left the world early, but Danny was grateful to have her to keep him company and be his mentor. He would have been 15 like his younger twin, Breana if it hadn't been for that car accident those few years before.

* * *

**Okay, I'm going to stop here. This chapter had become a bitch to write but it's finally finished. Wahoo! Well, I hope you like this chapter and have a good day, well night.**

**Xoxo, Breana.**

**And the song that goes with this chapter shall be Carrie Underwood- Blown Away**


End file.
